Care for a dance, Swan?
by endlesscaptainswan
Summary: Killian and Emma share a dance outside Granny's. Set a little after the finale.


From her spot at the door, Emma slowly took in her family – her _new _family. Emma can't help but shiver through the feeling in her gut, a _good _feeling. She never thought she'd have a family, let alone anyone to be there for her. She was used to relying on herself and depending on no one.

But things changed. She didn't have to be alone anymore.

Laughter escaped from the crowd and Emma snapped out of her reverie. She couldn't help but smile at what was about to unfold. Emma saw a flash of white hair behind Killian, attempting to push him off his current seat at the stool. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she realized it was _Granny _who was trying to convince the pirate to dance.

Killian searched the room and locked eyes with Emma, his blue eyes frantic and mouthing a cry for help at Emma. But Emma's grin only grew wider and said, "He's all yours Granny." Across the room, Killian gave Emma a look that clearly said, _You'll pay for this later, Swan._ But the sight of him in an uncomfortable situation just made him look adorable.

It almost surprised Emma when Killian stood from his stool and took Granny's hand, similar to how he took hers back in King Midas' ball. _I'm always a gentleman. _Killian's voice echoed in her mind and when she sees Killian playing his role quite well, smiling throughout the dance and swooning Granny, her heart fluttered in a way she has never experienced before.

Emma crossed her arms, her face softening at the sight of Killian gracefully spinning Granny in a full circle. A loud gasp escaped Granny's lips and everybody started laughing. Killian glanced at Emma with his smile, a smile _only _for her, and Emma couldn't help but feel the burning sensation in her eyes.

When she looks at Killian, she didn't see a pirate that had a thirst for vengeance. No – that was _Hook_. The man in front of her now is Killian, _her Killian. _Killian, who would give up anything for her even if it costs his happiness or his own life. And that's what scared the hell out of her.

Emma knows Killian would die for her. She knows that's how much he loves her. She couldn't imagine – _no _– _she couldn't bear _the thoughts in her mind the _someday_ she'll lose him. She couldn't imagine those blue eyes not opening for a second time. She couldn't. She **won't.**

So when her thoughts were too much to endure, Emma quietly slipped out through the door and onto to the starry night.

It wasn't even a full minute when Emma heard the door open and close behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Everything okay, love?"

Emma smiled, trying to hide fear and worries. "I thought you were still dancing," Emma giggled at the memory of Killian swooning the old lady.

"Be careful, Swan. I detect jealousy in your tone." Killian said, his mouth curling up to a smirk. It took everything for Emma to keep herself from wiping that smirk off his face – with her _mouth_.

Instead, Emma barked a laugh. "No! Gods, no. It was actually fun to see the infamous Captain Hook dancing with an old lady."

Killian chuckled that made Emma's heart tingle. "Mind your tongue, lass. _That_ old lady was a former werewolf. I don't know what she'd do if she finds out you've called her old."

"But you're here to protect me right?"

Killian moved to face her, his face straight and serious. "Always."

Emma sighed loudly and studied the moon instead. It was so bright that it outshined all the stars. She didn't want to think about anything right now. Not when he's looking at her like that.

Killian studied her face. There was something clearly bothering her. But he knows not to push – at least not yet. For now, Emma needed comfort. The music from the diner was loud enough for them to hear.

One minute, Emma was staring at the moon and the next, she was staring at Killian. He cleared his throat softly, and held out his hand to her. "Care for a dance, Swan?"

All Emma could do was stare at the pirate's outstretched hand, her mouth agape. "What?"

The moonlight caught his blue eyes, setting them shining. "Didn't hear me, love? I asked for a dance."

"I heard," _Loud and clear. _Emma shook her head. "What I meant is right now?"

Killian just smiled at his stubborn princess. "Why not, Swan?"

"We're outside, for starters. I know you're not from here but we just don't dance randomly outside. People will think we're crazy! And by the way, it's cold outside and dark!" It wasn't really _that _dark. They've got the light of the moon and the lights illuminating around the patio.

Killian knew she was babbling and stalling. He bit his lip to keep from smiling. "You're the savior, Emma and the sheriff, and yet, you're afraid of the dark?" Emma shot him a glare and continue to stare at his outstretched hand. "Dance with me, Emma,"

When her eyes found his, she forgot about her thoughts that were eating her away, she forgot about the cold, and the moon shining above them. She forgot that she was the savior, and all the people a few feet away from them. Emma took his hand, and there was only the music and Killian.

Killian smiled – that smile that was only for her. He slid his hand around her waist and she braced one of hers on his arm. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft under hers. She looked up into his warm, shining blue eyes when they began to move – a slow step, then another, another, and easing into the steady rhythm of the waltz.

Emma stared at him for a long moment, as if seeing him for the first time. She didn't see Killian in front of her; instead, she saw her own reflection. Her breathing turned uneven. But she couldn't look away from him. Somehow, everything is clear. She loves him. In many ways that words can't express. Emma found herself smiling. And Killian can't help but grin back, his eyes melting all of her doubts and fears. "Everything alright, love?"

"Everything's perfect," Emma leaned her head on Killian's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat's perfect rhythm. "Just perfect." The noise and the glow in the diner blurred together, a million miles away. The rest of the world quieted into nothing. And in that moment, for a long time, Emma looked at Killian and realized she was home.


End file.
